No Strings Attached
by PurpleDoves
Summary: Trish is getting married! And so the funny foursome reunite. Trish is stressing out, Austin's a total player, Ally is having a crisis, and Dez is... just Dez. So when Ally need some experience for her book, Austin is more than happy to teach her his knowledge. But will old fires rekindle? Future Fic. mature content.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

**I almost didn't have the will to do this, but I promised. Plus I said I'd upload it ages ago. But like I said, I'll be uploading the first 5 chapters this week, so look out!**

**Disclaimer: Just because it's a different story doesn't mean I own it.**

* * *

No Strings Attached

"Austin?"

"Yeah,"

"What does this make us?"

"To be honest, I don't know,"

"I can't be in a relationship right now. I just got out of one, and you live in California and I go to college, and-"

"Ally! Calm down. Look, you don't want a relationship, and I just want a way to pass time. And we tried to ignore our sexual tension, but look how that turned out," Ally rolls her eyes at the obnoxious blond. "So how about we just have sex. No strings attached."

The brunet's eyes widen at the crude suggestion. Could she really do that? There would be complications, and feelings hurt, and all other complications. And their friendship. The one they have held together with a sting that was getting thinner every day for 5 years.

"I don't know if I could do that. I mean what about our friendship? And what if Dez and Trish find out? And what if-" The frantic girl is cut off from her small freak out, by the blond, who is just rolling his eye, used to this short of behaviour from the petite girl.

"Stop thinking about it Ally. Think about it like we are friends with benefits. We will still be friends, but we just get to fool around. It will be just like old times, but when I leave there won't be any hurt feelings, and you can go on with your life. Oh, and we get to have sex. Simple as that."

Ally considered the proposal for a while. He had a point. She needed to stop being predictable, and take a risk in life. Plus she would get even more experience for her story. And a stupid little thing like this wouldn't ruin their relationship they had been growing for since they were 15.

"Fine." She mumbles.

Now you might be wondering how the two best friends got to this conversation in the first place. It all started when 1 of the 4 best friends was getting married.

_Dear Diary,_

_If you told me I would be in Dez's car, driving to the airport to get on a plane to Miami for Trish's wedding from New York 5 years ago, I would have told you that you were more of a wack-a-doodle than the red head himself. But life is funny like that. None of us would've expected Austin to be doing a massive tour right now, or me getting in to Julliard for music, and Dez getting in to NYU!_

_And you probably wouldn't have expected me to be writing a romance novel. Yep. A novel. And for me to be completely stuck on a sex scene. Yes, my novel has a sex scene in it. I could just cut it out, but I think that the sex scene would make the whole thing complete! It would tie the whole thing in an epic fusion of love and perfectness. And the only reason I am struggling is because I have no experience what-so-ever._

_Being an author, I have always used life experience to make my work as realistic as possible. Even when I was still writing songs for Austin. So being a virgin isn't exactly helping my story at all. I know what you are thinking. She's a 20 year old virgin. And I am very proud of that fact._

_To be honest, I wouldn't have even lost it to Elliot. And I loved him. Actually, now looking back at it, I don't know if I loved him at all. Right now we are 'on a break'. And from what I have learned on F.R.I.E.N.D.S, that is never a good excuse. So basically, we are broken up._

"What are you thinking about," The red head asks, stealing a quick glance at the girl, and then focusing on the road again.

"Just how much our lives have changed these last few years," She replies, sighing.

"I know right. Who would've thought that Trish would be the first one of us to get married. I didn't know there was someone out there that could handle her," He half-heartedly jokes. Ally chuckles along, knowing how hot-headed the curly haired girl could be.

"Honestly, I thought it would be you, Ally," He confesses truthfully, making the girls cheeks redden a little.

"Well that seems far away now, considering the break-up I just had." She sighs, looking down. Ally had never been great at picking men, she has been in a relationship with a douchbag for the past 2 years. But now they are 'on a break' as they dub it. He said he needed space. Well he was getting what he wanted. She was soon going to be half way across the continent. How was that for space?

"Hey, don't think about that jerk. If he says that he needs space, then he doesn't realise how great you are to be around, and how lucky he was to be in your presents." he smiles at her.

"Thanks. But what about you? Getting into NYU! That something none of us saw coming." She says, stirring the conversation away from her tragic love life.

"Trust me, the one that was most surprised was me," He laughs, causing Ally to laugh too. Dez always knew how to brighten up anyone's day. It was a natural gift of his.

Not liking the silence that lingered after their small conversation, even if it was a comfortable one, Ally reaches out to turn the radio on. And of course the most annoyingly catchy song that everyone hates to loves comes on.

Ally starts to sing along to the infamous lyrics of 'Call Me Maybe' that she has picked up from the thousands of times she'd heard the song. So much so, that now she has mastered it. Dez glances at the girl in awe, as she belts out the lyrics, sounding pitch perfect even though she wasn't trying. That is something he had always admired about her. And he was glad that she could show the world her talent, having come over her stage fright (with the help of Austin, of course).

He couldn't hold back his chuckles, as the girl starts dancing (if what ever she does is considered dancing) in her seat. This also sends the small girl into hysterics as well, laughing the lyrics rather than singing them.

"Please stop dancing. You might break my car by knocking of my rear view mirror off," he laughs.

"Fine. But at Trish's wedding reception, I am not holding back anything," She laughs too, catching her breath as the song comes to an end.

Settling back in her seat, she turns her attention back to her journal/song book/diary, which she has kept since she was young. The leather bound book was getting a little worn out, and she was coming to the end of it, but it was one of the most precious things to her, and she guarded it with her life.

_I cannot wait to see Trish again. I haven't seen her since New Years. It's sad that see can only see each other during holidays because of semester and such, but I am glad that I get to see her. And since I'm her maid of honour, (That's right, maid of honour!), I get to help her out with all the preparations for the wedding! This is going to be fun._

"We're at the airport!" Dez happily announces, parking his car, and bringing the Ally back to reality.

The two of them proceeded to weave themselves through their crowded destination, clumsily bumping against people streaming in all different directions. After going through all the extreme (yet could be life saving) safety measures, the found themselves sitting and waiting for their flight. Ally returns back to her book that she had previously been writing her thoughts into.

_I also can't wait to see Austin. I also haven't seen him since New Years. When we sort of kissed. But I can't wait to see how his tour is going. Sadly, since we had to split up to go to peruse our dreams, all taking our separate paths, we don't see each other that much. The only one I see is Dez. And that's because our colleges are barely 20 minutes apart._

"Hey! I got you some pickles," Dez greets, sitting down in his next to the engrossed brunette, handing her the jar of pickles. She was so lost in thought, she hadn't noticed he had even left.

"Thanks! How did you know?!" She chirps, setting her book down and eagerly grasping her favourite snack from his hands.

"I know you." He replies simply.

"Thanks anyway," She praises, placing a small kiss on his cheek. The intimate act, made her unsuspecting friend blush a little, as Ally chomped away happily on her bitter snack.

Little acts like that almost came like second nature to the pair. They would exchange hugs, and kisses like that with out a second thought. However, Ally had no idea what affect this had on the flushed man sitting beside her.

"I think it's time for our flight," Dez states, masking his redding face.

"Already. Time sure does fly," She shrugs, walking in the direction of their destination. He chortles to himself and follows her.

The two keenly boarded their flight, excited to return to their beloved home. A place where they both grew up, and held fond memories that they keep close to their hearts. Where their families live, with their arms opened wide every time they return, even for a little while.

"Gosh! I can't wait to see everyone," Ally smiles, after settling in her seat, which was the window seat, despite Dez's wishes (she was always persuasive, and could resist those doe-like eyes?)

"Me neither. I miss them all so much," he agrees, sinking into his chair beside her.

"I can't to hear about Trish's past year at college," Ally muses. It would be really fun exchanging stories about their experiences in this very important and exciting time in their lives.

"Yep. Who would have thought she would be able to commit to it?" Dez chuckles.

"Hey, she did a good job at being Austin's manager," Ally reasoned.

"I guess so. I think she just got jobs for fun. It's not like she exactly needed money,"

"That's not the point. Having a job is character building, and it prepares us for the harsh reality that is life." The small girl rants, making her companion roll his eyes. He's so used to all of her outbursts.

"Whatever. I'm just surprised she made it this far. She's starting her last year at the University of Miami."

"And great fashion student she is. Who knew she was so good at designing clothes before she told us she it was her dream?"

"Well you did see what she did too all her uniforms. I'm pretty sure that all those headbands weren't given to everybody."

"I guess that's true. I'm just so proud of her. She has a bright future. She going to be a great fashion designer, she's getting married. She has her whole life planned out," Ally smiles wryly.

Ally had always been a rule follower. Someone who likes order, and knew what was to be expected of every situation. That was why she hated surprises. She hates being in oblivion to anything. She was always well prepared and had a plan for any obstacle.

So knowing that her best friend, who was the most disorganised person she knew, who could hold down a job for more than a week, was always getting herself into messes and expecting everybody else to clean it up, had every thing working out for her... well it stung, to say the least.

"Hey, we still got time to figure it out." He says, nudging her in reassurance. "Life is an adventure. It supposed to be spontaneous, exciting! The thrill of not knowing what's around the corner!" The enthused boy exclaimed.

"You sound like Austin," She mutters nonchalantly. Even she had to admit. Since Austin had been in her life, she has had enough surprises to last her a life time. Yet, some of those memories were the best in her life, and she wouldn't give them up for the world.

"I bet you can't wait to see Austin," Dez comments slyly, a knowing smirk tugging at the corners of his lips, as the small blush crept up on the girls cheeks at the mention of Austin's name.

It didn't take a genius to see the budding romance between the two. From the beginning, it was obvious. Unfortunately, time was never on their side. He had a tour, and she was heading to college. She met a dreamy guy with a love for music, and he had thousands of screaming girls throwing themselves at him. If only they were given that little extra time, then their relationship would have been certain. But life is funny like that.

"Well yeah, he is one of my best friends. And I can't wait to hear all his amazing stories about being on tour," She stammers.

"Of course," Dez chuckles to himself, dismissing himself from the conversation.

As time flew by, Ally returned to her sacred song book, only to fall asleep while writing in it, due to her unearthly early wake up call, while Dez occupied himself altering between watching videos for inspiration for his next assignment, and listening to music. Before they knew it, the red light signalled for them to put their seat belt on.

Dez turned to the sleeping girl beside him. Her head was leaning on the window, and she had a peaceful expression gracing her face. He almost didn't have the heart to wake her. He stared at her for a moment taking in the carefree look on her facial feature, before moving a stray strand of her hair from her face.

"We've got to put our seatbelts on," He gently whispers. When she doesn't respond, he gently nudges her. He eyes slowly flutter open like a graceful butterfly. She looks around, becoming aware of her surroundings. Then suddenly she squeals and jumps up, only to find her head colliding with the top of the plane.

"Whoa. Hold your horses," Dez chuckles at the girl's eagerness. She blushes and buckles her seat belt.

"I can believe that we are almost here," Ally muses, looking out of the window, to find herself looking at a sea of pearly white clouds as they stream like water around the plane.

"Yep. Off the plane, in a taxi, and straight home," Dez smiles, watching the girl grin widely at the sight of the clouds. She was too cute for her own good.

After struggling to collect their bags and shuffle their way out of the airport, before they knew it, they were in a taxi, and on their way home. Ally embraced the atmosphere happily, as the familiar air filled her lungs. The distant memories of the scenery flashed past them as they recalled the place they knew so well.

Not long after, the taxi slowly came to a halt, stopping in front of a place that Ally knew like the back of her hand. It was home.

* * *

**So, after the first five chapters, I won't be uploading until One night stands is finished, just because it's hard to juggle two stories evenly. So please don't tell to update after Friday. Thanks. In other words, did y****ou like it? Tell me!**

**Until next time**


	2. That Kind Of Book

**Author's Note**

**I knew I would miss a day. But this time I have an excuse. I schools kicking me in the ass, as well as work. Then I had to go to town and didn't get back until late, therefore cutting my writing time down. Well enough of that.**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

* * *

**Chapter 2- That kind of book**

The excited brunette clumsily undid her seat belt and rushed out of the long forgotten Taxi. She was home. And she was ecstatic about it. She grins widely at the familiar door that she had walked through so many times before.

"Ally Dawson," An amused voice said, the smirk on their lips creeping into their tone.

All turns around at the voice, and her eyes lit up like a light bulb in delight. "Austin!" She exclaims, tackling him in a bone crushing hug, knocking the air right out of the boy. Not that he minded. He missed these little quirks that she had. That's what made her Ally.

"It's nice to see you too," He chuckles, melting into the hug. Ally had to admit it; Austin gave the best hugs in the world. He was like a cuddle teddy bear.

"I missed you," She mumbles into his chest, inhaling the memorable scent of a fresh summer breeze, that was still manly, know as Austin.

"I missed you too," He smiles, squeezing the small girl, and embracing the moment.

"Well it's nice to know that I don't get a hug from my only child," A voice interrupts their moment. They both turn their towards the source, to find Lester Dawson watching fondly from the front door.

"Dad," All smiles, running over to greet he father with another hug.

"Feeling the love in here," Dez comments, struggling to balance 4 different bags at once.

"Dez!" Austin exclaims at the sight of his best friend since forever, and runs over to him.

"I would hug you, but I'm being crushed like a bug under these bags," He chokes out.

"I did too." He defends, still short on breath.

"Here's an idea. How about you drop the bags, and hug your best friend who you haven't seen in months," Austin suggests, as Dez drops the bags and give his friend a bro-hug. Ally smiled at the reunion. The only thing that would make it better was if Trish was there.

* * *

"Trish!" Ally exclaimed, happy to be finally reunited with her outspoken friend. She engulfs her in a tight embrace, which Trish happily returns. Though this was a one off, if anybody came near her, they would be nursing a sore arm. Ally was just lucky that she missed her so much.

"You're finally here! It took you long enough," She smiles, dismissing herself from the huge hug she had received.

"It takes time to come to Miami from New York," Ally reasons.

"Yeah, but I miss my best friend. Plus I need your help, and as my maid of honour, you are entitled to help me do the hard work."

"Of course. But can we go out to eat. It was a long journey, and I am hungry," Ally asks, her grumbling tummy emphasising her point.

"You do know that we are here too," Dez points out, gesturing to Austin and himself.

"I know you're there. And why are you two giving me a hug?" She asks, opening her arms for another embrace with her friends who she missed so much. This was another exception, especially for the red head that she despised when they were younger. Yes, she even missed him too.

"Congratulations by the way. Who would've thought that you would be the first to get married?" Dez says half heartedly.

"I'd be more surprised if you ever get married bozo," Trish retorts with the same light tone. Ally couldn't help but think how great it is to be back together.

"Where are we eating?" Austin asks after their hug is over.

"This Italian restaurant that opened a year ago. I think you'll like it," Trish smiles.

Soon the four of them went on their way to the little restaurant for some lunch. When they arrive at the small building with a sign that read 'Gino's' , they walk in and find themselves a table. After being greeted with a warm smile (particularly toward Austin) by the waitress and handed menu's, they take a seat and ponder about what to choose.

"It feels so weird hanging out like this again," Ally sighs. It feels just like old times.

"I know right. But it feels so familiar," Austin agrees.

"It's like having a massive déjà vu," Dez continues.

"I'm just glad the gangs back together," Trish finishes.

"Yep. The reunion of Team Austin!" Ally chirped happily.

"Well Austin has a whole new team now don't ya," Trish directs at Austin, nudging him over the table. "So how is it going in the almighty city of Los Angeles?" She asks the now sheepish blond.

"Well it's not that scary, since I have lived there since I was 19, so 3 years. And it is going well. After your wedding I'm going to start on my new album,"

"That's awesome! I'm so proud of you!" Ally gushes. It seems like only yesterday to her, that they were all just 15 years old and helping their friend on his chase for his crazy dream to rise to stardom.

"Well what about you? You're starting your last semester at Juilliard! That amazing," Austin points out.

"And Dez too. NYU. None of us expected that," Trish points out.

"Well you shouldn't under estimate me." Dez replies with a smug smile.

"Yep. What he lacks in brains, he makes up for with his kookiness and creativity," Ally says smiling warmly at her crazy friend.

"I don't know whether to feel offended or flattered," He says half heartedly in reply to the girls comment.

"That reminds me, Dez, would you do me a big favour using your creativity, and do the photography for my wedding?" Trish asks, dismissing Dez's previous comment.

"I'd be delighted to!" he exclaims. "We could talk about it over dinner if you want,"

"I don't mind if you do it now," Ally interjects. "it would save you some time," she reasons. The actual reason why she suggested it was because an idea popped into her head, and she was itching to write it down. And being the polite person she was, she would feel rude doing so in the middle of a conversation.

"And it's fine by me." Austin shrugs, not to bothered by the idea of his friends having a private conversation about wedding stuff. That kind of wasn't his forte.

Truth be told, he hadn't thought about marriage in his future. With all the craziness of his career, his mind hasn't exactly been on settling down just yet. Besides, he had no time for anything serious. Between all the recording, interviews, photo shoots and tours, he had no time for a girlfriend.

However, that didn't suppress his needs. Yes, you heard it here, Austin Moon had turned into a player. But it wasn't like he was exploiting the women, they threw themselves at him. And he just took kindly to their offers. Despite it not changing his personality drastically, he had become known as a womaniser.

One the other hand, Ally had not changed through out the years much. Sure, she had become more 'developed', for a lack of a better word, over the years, and both her mental and physical self had matured. But under that, was still adorklable Ally, who could help but charm you with her enthusiastic personality.

The petite girl pulls out her beloved leather bound book, that over the years has become warn-out, and slightly tattered, but to her, it was a precious as ever. You might as well call it her autobiography, not that she'd let anybody read it. In it held her every thought, secrets, things she would only keep to herself. That was the reason she guarded it with her life. Because in a sense, it was her life, only in the form of words.

Austin looks over at Ally with a gleam of amusement in his eyes. She really hadn't changed much during the last couple of years. "Old habits die hard," He chuckles, gaining the engrossed girl's attention.

"I guess so," She laughs, momentarily placing down her pen.

"Still writing me songs then?" He asks, amusement still evident on his voice.

She rolls her eyes in return. "Nope. You got professionals for that now." She points out. "In fact, I haven't written a song in years," She sighs.

"Really? That's a shame," Austin replies, a hint of disappointment in his tone. "So you're just using it as a diary. You were writing quite vigorously in there,"

Ally raises an eyebrow at his choice of words. "Someone's been reading a dictionary," She accuses, slightly impresses. He shrugs, with a smug smile on his face. She rolls her eyes and continues. "If you must know, I am writing a novel," She confesses. He had been the first person whose she's told. But then again, he was the first one to ask. Austin was always bold like that.

Austin raises a surprised eyebrow. This is the first he's heard about her wanting to be an author. Not that he's had a lot of time to catch up with her."Wow. Is it about a handsome teenaged rockstar who befriends a shy but talented song writer and they become the worlds greatest duo?"

Ally chuckles at the idea "That sounds ridiculous. Like anything like that would happen in real life," She says, sarcasm laced in her words. Austin joins in with her laughter. They're story was one to tell their grandchildren.

"But to answer your question. No. It is a romance novel. But I'm kind of at a loss for ideas." She sighs. She really has no ideas how to write about something like that, especially since she hasn't had that experience.

"Maybe I can help," At Austin's suggestion, Ally flushes. If He knew what he would have to help her with, then maybe he wouldn't have offered.

"No thanks," She declines abruptly, clearing the suggestion out of her mind. That would just be awkward for them.

"Why not?" He whines. "I thought that because we are such good friends, we got past the point of having secrets,"

The hurt look in his eyes made Ally's heart drop in almost a split second. It wasn't that she didn't trust him. More that she was immensely embarrassed. An upset Austin, was not an easy one to be around. His puppy-dog eyes bore into your soul so you can't help but feel the least bit guilty.

"It's not that. It's just that, I don't think that you help would be of much use to me." She says cautiously.

"Aww thanks," He says in a sardonic voice.

"I don't mean I like that!" She exclaims, trying to spare his feelings. "It's just that you, as a person, won't be of much help in this particular situation. It's not because I don't want your help." She tries explaining carefully.

A look of realisation sweeps across his face as he mumbles a little 'oh'. "Is it lady problems?"

Ally flushes again. "Not particularly," She replies, looking over at Trish and Dez, who were deep in conversation.

"Then why can't I help?" Austin whines.

"Because it's a sexscene," Ally explains, mumbling the last part so it was incoherent to Austin.

He cocks and eyebrow in confusion. "What?" He asks, his eyebrows furrowed.

"It's asexscene," She mumbles again. Austin just gives her another bewildered look. She grunts in frustration and pulls his head down so she can whisper in his ear.

"It's a sex scene," She hisses in his ear quietly. His face dawns in a mixture of realisation and shock. Ally sinks back into her seat, and hides her face in embarrassment.

"So your writing one of those books," Austin says, surprise clear in his voice.

"What do you mean 'one of those books'?" She asks, a hint of offense in her voice.

"I don't mean it a bad way. It's just that 50 shades of grey sold more books than Harry Potter,"

"Did it really? No way,"

"Yep. I mean, it's just like a paper version of porn,"

"No it is not," Ally protests in her defence. "It is showcasing sex as the passionate bond that people share. Not some craze that men are addicted to."

"Whatever," Austin sighs, not wanting to start a war. "Why are you struggling?" He asks regarding her earlier problem.

"Well I haven't exactly got lots of experience. I don't have any in fact," She mumbles the last part. Austin gawks at her in shock for a second.

"What about that Ethan guy?"

"Elliot," She corrects him. "Well, we are on a break," She explains, making Austin wince. Even he then that was a bad sign.

"So you haven't..." he trails, not wanting to make the moment any more awkward than it already was.

"Nope. I just feel like I would regret it one day,"

"So you don't love him?"

"I used to think so. But now..." She sighs "I'm not so sure," She say resting her head on her propped up elbow.

Austin nods in understanding, although he's not sure what he's suppose to tell her. Should comfort her? Tell her there are plenty of fish in the sea? He's never been good with communicating his feelings. So he was not of much help right now.

Ally glances at him over her hand. "I bet you think I'm a wimp for still being a virgin, huh," She in directly asks.

This makes Austin feel taken a back. "Um...No. I actually think it's pretty admirable that you haven't given in to the pressure if you're not ready."

This time it is Ally who is shocked. She expected him to make fun of her. But this just made her blush, and avoid eye contact with him, and looking over to her other friends, who are still engaged in a big discussion.

"Why can't you just have sex with someone you care about with out all the romance stuff?" She says absentmindedly. "Not having to worry about whether he truly loves you, or just wants to get in your pants. Or the pressure of feeling like you are torturing your partner by not putting out. It would make life a lot easier."

Austin raises his eyebrows. He didn't expect those words to come out of Ally Dawson's mouth. What happened to 'sex being a special bond between two people'?

"Don't look at me like that. It's just that I would be more at peace if I knew that I lost it to someone I trust, and know I won't regret."

The same thought flashed through both of their minds. And because of it, they both blushed a bit and avoided eye contact. They both knew that Ally was describing someone like Austin, who has been her faithful friend for many years, and whom she trusted her life with.

Plus he wasn't bad looking. He was a sex god for crying out loud! And that attraction has always been there. She just buried it, with great struggle, in the back of her mind, and played it out as friends.

Austin was the first one that dared to break the thickening silence. "You know my offer still on," He says with a smug smile in his face, making Ally's cheeks burn a dark shade of crimson. Trust Austin to joke his way out of an awkward situation.

"And I still decline," She replies, though she wants the chair to miraculously swallow her whole.

Austin lets out a light hearted chuckle, relieving the tense air between them."I was joking," He reassures patting her back. She lets out a big breath that she had unconsciously been holding in.

"Don't say stuff like that!" She exclaims hitting his shoulder.

"But seriously. Don't fret. You're a smart girl. It'll come to you,"

"Aww, thanks Austin," Ally smiles.

"Right! Enough business talk. I haven't seen you guys in forever. Let's have a massive catch up," Trish declares. The three of them gladly agree and catch up on the crazy happenings of their lives.

* * *

**So they are reunited. I prefer writing in 3rd person. It's just more descriptive. Anyway.**

**Love it? Hate it? Bored?**

**Until next time.**


End file.
